All work no play
by SexyRinSohma
Summary: Short and cute. Wrote this years ago, not my best work but I have edited it.


All work no play

Shuichi sat on the warm wooden floor outside Yuki's study, listening to his lover's slim yet firm fingers dash across the keyboard. This was a familiar and relaxing sound to the raven haired nineteen year old, resting his cheek against the door.

Everything about Yuki's house was so modern, from the light colored flooring with its long straight white halls, to the open spaced living room, leading out on to the empty balcony. The tapping of the keyboard echoed through the whole house, making it seem as if it were the only noise in the whole world, if only the occasional car didn't pass by.

Yuki had a deadline tomorrow, meaning he would be up all night long, having no time for Shuichi's needs. He'd been typing for five hours straight, meaning any second now, he would take a coffee break, that's when Shuichi would pamper him, hoping for just the tiniest bit of attention.

Grinning at the plan he'd come up with Shuichi giggled, he would make Yuki sit down, whilst he poured the most delicious and energizing cup of coffee in the world, then he would snuggle up next to Yuki and flutter his eyelashes, before asking, 'how's your story coming along', and, 'do you like my natural hair color better.' After all, there was no longer any hint left of his bleach blonde hair left, as Hiro had persuaded him that Shuichi's natural pure black hair suited him much more.

Twirling part of his ever-growing fringe around his index finger, he was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't even notice that the typing noise had stopped, the sign that Yuki was beginning his break. That was until Yuki smacked the door into his back sending poor Shuichi into the wall opposite. Spinning round and clutching his bleeding nose Shuichi cried, "you're so cruel, you knew I was sitting in front of your door, yet you just smashed it into me without a care in the world."

Yuki shrugged and adjusted his glasses slightly, "you shouldn't have been in my way." Walking down the hallway and into the kitchen, Yuki flicked on the kettle, completely ignoring Shuichi's high pitched protests as he busied himself trying to find the coffee beans.

"Why do you always have to be so mean, can't you show your lover some compassion once in a while," complained Shuichi, wiping away the blood from his nose with some kitchen roll, before glaring at Yuki. Quickly discovering the packet of coffee beans, Yuki poured a handful into a grinder and handed it to Shuichi.

"Here put your useless energy into something practical and crush those for me," he said, still not looking at the younger man, beginning yet another search through the cupboards for the Cafetiere. Grabbing the chocolate colored beans, Shuichi began furiously mashing them to pieces, sending small bits of coffee bean all over the floor.

Retrieving the Cafetiere from the carefully organized kitchen utensils, Yuki snatched back the grinder and emptied its content into the glass object, before gliding over to the newly boiled kettle. "You know you have to clear that up," he stated, pouring the hot water on top of the crushed coffee beans. Realizing his plan was failing fast, Shuichi began picking up every little speck of coffee bean from the tiled floor, not noticing the dustpan and brush hanging up on the wall behind him. As always Yuki loved to watch his boyfriend struggle, so not bothering to point out the brush, he finished brewing his coffee and poured it into his favorite mug, wandering back into the hallway towards the living room.

Panicking, Shuichi flung the remaining bean traces into the bin and raced after Yuki, he refused to let his harsh lover get away. Skidding into the cream decorated living room, Yuki was already slouched comfortably on the sofa, staring out the large sliding door at the dark night sky. Shuichi pouted, the clock on the video player said it was twenty minutes past midnight, hopefully he still had enough time to put his plan into action.

Sliding across the long couch, he batted his eyelashes in a girly fashion, whispering, "Hey Yuki, how's your book coming along."

Draining the last of his coffee, Yuki placed his empty cup on the low set table, "should be done in a few hours, meaning I have to get back to work."

Shifting his weight, he tried to get up, but Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. Flinging his arms over Yuki's legs he gripped tightly, causing both men to collapse sideways on to the floor, Shuichi sprawled on Yuki's chest. "No, your not leaving me, you've been spending more time with your stupid laptop than me, what more important, your lover or your job," he whined, rubbing his cheek against Yuki's shirt.

Yuki was used to being pinned below Shuichi like this, and he replied sternly whilst staring at the blank ceiling, "well if I had to choose I'd say my job." Shuichi pounded his fists against the floor either side of Yuki's head, tears streaming from his dark eyes, "why do you always treat me second best, I bet every time I'm off at work, you have some tarty girl round here, I bet you treat her like a princess, when you only treat me like trash."

"Your so tiresome," sniffed the blonde, sitting up suddenly and pushing Shuichi roughly on to the hard floor, "you don't seem to realize when I'm messing with your head." Shuichi blinked, frozen with a confused expression on his girly face. Sighing in an annoyed manner, Yuki lowered his face, crushing his lips passionately against Shuichi to prove his point. Why was his boy toy such an idiot?


End file.
